pacisbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures
For the video game, see Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (video game). Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures is a computer-animated television series in production by 41 Entertainment for Disney XD based on Namco Bandai Games' Pac-Man video game franchise. The series aired on 2013. Originally planned for 2012, the series follows Pac-Man who along with his friends Cylindria and Spiral, helps protect Pac-World from the threat of ghosts. 26 episodes are planned. The series will be presented in stereoscopic 3D. A video game based on the series was released in Fall 2013 for PC, Xbox 360, PS3, Wii U, and 3DS. The second season will premiere on June 9, 2014 at 12:00PM ET/PT. A video game was released in Fall 2014 for Xbox 360, PS3, 3DS and Wii U. Namco is the company that created Pac-Man. The TV series is rated TV-Y7, and is currently on Netflix and is airing reruns on KidsClick on weekends. That is on Discovery Family. Development In 2010, a CGI animated series based on Pac-Man was announced to be in the works. At the time, the purpose of most children's shows was solely for toilet humor. During 2010 and 2011, the drama then named Pac-Man: The Adventure Begins was submitted to several children's channels. However, most of the channels rejected the show because they did not want a character from the 80's. In 2011, a 3-minute pilot was created. The show was to air on Disney XD and have premiered in 2012. However, this was delayed to 2013 because Namco Bandai Games wanted a 3DS game rather than a DS game. When promos aired in spring of 2013, they named the show Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures and named the unnamed pink and red characters Cylindria and Spiral, respectively. The first episode of Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures aired on June 15, 2013. Synopsis Pac (later known as Pac-Man) is a young PacWorlder with a belief for ghosts and a big appetite. He has been orphaned since he was young and lives in his dormitory. He has two best friends: Spiral and Cylindria, who support him all the way. One day, Pacster got lost in the school's maze and accidentally finds himself in an unknown ruin. His stumble inadvertently opens a gate to the Netherworld, where ghosts now haunt and terrorize Pac-World. Along with this, the bad lord ghost known as Betrayus has appeared and vowed to terrorize PacWorld after being banished for years. The series follow Pac and his friends as they embark on an adventure and heroism as they bust ghosts and stop Betrayus from conquering PacWorld. Broadcast Seasons 1 and 2 of Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures on Disney XD and Netflix in United States. Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures is on Discovery Family. Gallery ThCAKPMK7G.jpg Pac-Man-Ghostly-Adventures.jpg Pac-Man-and-the-Ghostly-Adventures-Episode-13-Betrayus-Turns-The-Heat-Up.jpg Riders.png ThB2.png .028 Pac-Man & Zachary 88 188 28 128.jpg .028 Pac-Man & Zachary 28 128 24 128.jpg .028 Pac-Man Spiral Cylindria & Zachary.png .028 Pac-Man & Zachary 28 88 44 22 28.jpg .028 Pac-Man & Zachary 28 24 48 44.jpg .028 Pac-Man & Zachary 28 88 48 58.jpg ImagesThGP.jpg IMG 14763763368869.jpeg Pac Alien Minions 10.png Professor Pac Alien and Apex 05.png Ảnh chụp Màn hình 2015-11-03 lúc 23.00.59.png ImagesK5JD9Y59.jpg PAC-MAN2_keyvisual_RGB_1402068458.jpg|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 Pacmangame.png|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Trivia *Many Littlest Pet Shop, Lego, Max Steel, Super Monsters, Kong, Beat Bugs, Dinotrux and My Little Pony voice actors, also voice some major characters. es:Pac-Man y las Aventuras Fantasmales Category:Content Category:Browse Category:Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures